


For the fun of it

by dragdragdragon



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood, Crossover, F/F, Fight Scene, Heist, Minor Character Deaths, Not Beta Read, aftermath makeouts, battle for a diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elektra is an accomplished assassin, but sometimes, it's good to have a distraction. She didn't think it would come in the form of woman with a gun that shoots out gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the fun of it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekend_conspiracy_theorist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/gifts).



> My very first true crossover fic. A Thief and an assassin? What could do wrong? ;)
> 
> (I really couldn't resist.)
> 
> [Weeks](http://weekend-conspiracy-theorist.tumblr.com/) is the best. We headcanoned this together and I decided to make it into a fic. So blame them! <3<3<3

Elektra came into the room blind, both sias out, as she elbowed the black figure’s face as they tried attacking from behind.

 

She smiled wickedly as she whipped back, knocking the sword out of their hands and thrusting her sia into their eyes, with perfect precision and delight. Elektra swept the floor, knocking two more. As she spun again using her legs as the deadly weapons they are, she saw in the corner of her eye flashes of bright gold.  _ Interesting. _

 

Elektra got through 5 more shadows, blood oozing her from blades, before she caught a glimpse of a gliding beauty, dark chestnut brown hair and sinful eyes, blasting her way through a mass of figures clothed in black. 

 

_ This is going to be fun,  _ she thought to herself as she ran straight into the fray, catching a knife aimed at the mysterious woman’s back and throwing it right back at the rightful owner. She slashed another in the throat, blood spraying out, as she moved on to the next opponent.

 

“Lisa,” the woman called out as she stumbled against Elektra’s back. It sounded like her face had caught someone’s fist.

 

“Excuse me?” Elektra responded with a grunt, kneeing another figure in the stomach before sliding her blade into the back of their neck.

 

“Since you’re helping me out, might as well offer my name. I’m Lisa,” the woman said, breathlessly from the fighting.

 

“Elektra. Pleased to meet you in such fortunate circumstances,” Elektra said. She twisted around, her sia gutting the last figure standing just as she faced Lisa.

 

“I like a girl that knows how to handle herself in a fight,” Lisa said in sultry voice. She winked as she dusted off her leather pants. 

 

“Now to claim my prize,” Lisa continued, as her gaze went straight for the very diamond Elektra had come to steal to keep away from the Hand’s and Stick’s reach.

 

Elektra paused for a moment to consider her options. She could kill the woman or… She smiled and sauntered over to Lisa, slipping into her space.

 

“Is it me?” Elektra asked, allowing her gaze to slide up Lisa’s body before meeting her vivid green eyes.

 

Lisa chuckled, closing in and kissing Elektra. She was already amped up from the fighting and the perfect feeling of joy and hunger she only felt when she killed. The kiss did something more. It elevated her, made her veins feel electrified as she savoured Lisa’s blood. Elektra sucked on the other woman’s bottom lip, causing the cut to bleed more. 

 

Elektra pushed forward pressing Lisa against the case that housed the diamond, after navigating through a sea of fallen bodies. The sia was still in hand as she carefully used the point of her blade to apply pressure against the glass. Keeping Lisa’s attention focused on kissing, Elektra parted Lisa’s lips, slipping her tongue in as she dragged her thumb against Lisa’s soft skin under the hem of her shirt. She played a balancing act, keeping her sia in her left hand point away, the other craving into the glass, and her mouth full with Lisa’s sinful lips. 

 

Her mission was simple and in large more important, but if she could, Elektra wanted bring Lisa back to her hotel and undress her as they enjoyed a hot luxurious bath and a bottle of mezcal.

 

Elektra moaned against Lisa’s lips as Lisa used her tongue in ways Elektra hadn’t thought was possible. She moaned again to cover the soft schlik the glass made as she pushed in the section of the glass she had cut into. Elektra slipped her thigh in between Lisa’s legs as the thief grasped for purchase; the gun that shot blasts of gold pressed against Elektra’s back.

 

Elektra nosed her way down Lisa’s neck to suck on the thin skin stretched over her collarbone. With that leverage, Eletrka snatched the diamond and slipped it in a hidden compartment underneath her belt. 

 

She pulled away from Lisa, the other woman’s taste still on her tongue. She gave Lisa a sultry smile as she carefully ran her thumb across the thief’s bottom lip.

 

“I’m sorry, but I have to run. We should get a drink sometime, hmm?” Elektra said as she tried to step further away.

 

“At least walk me to my ride so I can have last kiss,” Lisa said, looping her arm into Elektra’s. 

 

Upon arriving at a slick black motorcycle, Lisa captured Elektra’s lips in a scorching hot kiss that almost made her knees weak.  _ Almost _ .

 

“Here’s my number. Call me, cutie,” Lisa said, as she handed Elektra a piece of scratch paper.

 

Elektra turned to walk away, really wishing she could savor a few more minutes with Lisa. The mission was a success and she found even more fun than she had originally anticipated. 

 

“Elektra!” Lisa called out. Elektra spun around, excitement dancing in her eyes.

 

“You can get me next time,” Lisa said with a wink; a bright glittery object was held out on the heart of her palm.

 

_ The diamond! That minx!   _ Elektra gritted her teeth and sprinted towards the trailing smoke, before skidding to a stop. There was no use. Lisa was all smoke and spinning tires, too far to catch on foot.

 

Elektra looked down at the neatly written numbers. She broke out into a smile. 

 

There was going to be a next time. And _soon_.  
  



End file.
